


Keep the wolves at bay

by hazkisslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badly Written Smut, M/M, Slow Build, no werewolves or whatever, slight non-con, smut will come soon, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazkisslou/pseuds/hazkisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy-go-lucky nineteen year old Louis is in his first year of university, he likes to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. But what if trouble comes looking for him? What if he unintentionally catches the attention of twenty year old harry styles and becomes the prey of a hungry wolf. There’s no escaping once someone calls dibs.</p><p> </p><p>summary sucks, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. your ass feels great

Louis had been standing by the fountain for a full 15 minutes, Niall had texted him exactly 5 minutes ago telling him he was 2 minutes away. Louis had never been good at maths, but he’s positive Niall had miscalculated or maybe, even got distracted. But surely he would have texted a heads up or something? No, of course not. The irish fucker had to leave him hanging for the third time this week, ever since he had gone and gotten himself a boyfriend, Louis hadn’t been able to hang out with him as much.

“For fucks sake Niall, if you’re not going to show at least let me know next time” he hissed into his phone, before pulling it away from the side of his face and hanging up. Louis understood that the two were in the ‘honeymoon’ phase, but he’s also aware that Niall’s boyfriend isn’t particularly keen on sharing. This is why he never gets to see Niall. Because Zayn always interjects before the two actually hang out. Quite sad, really. 

Louis absolutely hates him and his group of friends. Not that he has ever spoken or seen them, he just knows from what he’s heard around campus – that they’re a bunch of dicks. Hard ones to be exact, if you get my drift. And if you don’t then.. that’s a story for another day. It’s no secret that they get around; Louis had to endure a play-by-play of what exactly went down when a girl got together with one of them. He’s quite surprised that Zayn’s name hasn’t popped up yet; apparently he’s faithful for a jerk. But to hope he slips up would make Louis a bad friend, wouldn’t it? Considering it would completely crush Niall.

Louis gripped his phone tightly as he looked around once more to see if he could see the familiar head of bleached hair, but of course nothing. He dragged himself towards his shitty car, opening the back door and throwing his belongings in before moving the driver’s side and getting in, making sure to slam the door dramatically.

Before Zayn stepped into the picture, Louis and Niall were inseparable. They had both moved to London together, having gone to the same high school and remained best friends. They had never gone a day without seeing or speaking to one another at least once. Considering they shared an apartment, he was sure he would run into Niall at least once. But no, of course Zayn the dickhead had thought ahead and had made Niall pack himself a bag of clothes – ‘don’t worry Louis I’m not moving out, it’s just so that I have clothes to wear the next day if I stay over at his’ Niall had told him, which had been complete bullshit.

Louis knew where Zayn lived, he had been there twice to pick up Niall and he knew that that’s where Niall would be, so without giving himself a chance to chicken out or syke himself out, Louis turned on the ignition and reversed out of the parking space before driving out of the campus car park and towards Zayn’s loft. He might have gone through a red light and maybe, even went over the speed limit. But he’s a guy on a mission, can you blame him?

The drive took a total of 5 minutes – because Louis sped, but sh – he parked his car in an available car park, quickly getting out and pulling the keys out with him. He slammed the car door shut and walked towards the shop in which the loft is located above, not even bothering to lock his piece of junk car. 

You see, Zayn is a tattoo artist and at the time he didn’t have anywhere else to live so his boss – Mack – offered him the space above the tattoo shop. Or well, that’s what Niall told him. Louis pulled open the door to the closed tattoo shop, Louis could hear the music being played above and it made him curious to know what exactly was going down up there. Unless the two were having sex and weren’t aware the shop was closed so they had to block out their sounds? Or Zayn’s holding a party at 5 in the afternoon, because that’s what douchebags do.

Louis went straight for the stairs, placed strategically at the back of the shop and out of view of the customers. He ran up the winding stairs, taking two at a time – he was sure if the music wasn’t playing they would be aware that someone was on their way up, considering the noise the metal stairs made every time he jumped onto it echoed.

Finally clearing the stairs, Louis went straight for the door and pushed it open with force. The entire front room was hazy – obviously the idiots hadn’t bothered opening any windows before they lit up their smoke or whatever. He shoved his way through the crowd of people and went straight towards where he knew Niall would be, glued to Zayn’s side on the rugged couch.

“Louis!?” Niall squeaked, staring at him wide eyed.

Louis didn’t bother responding, just went around to the front of the couch and yanked the blonde up by his arm ignoring Zayn’s protests and dragged him towards a closed door – which he hoped was an empty room and not where someone was currently having sex.

But when does anything ever go Louis’ way? As soon as he pulled the door open, he slammed it closed again. Seeing a curly haired lad pounding into a blonde who was still wearing her heels was not on his agenda today, but then again neither was coming to this rundown shit hole. Louis turned his head to see another door and pulled Niall towards it, thankfully it was empty – surprisingly, being a bathroom and all. He promptly closed the door behind them and locked it before turning to face a sheepish looking Niall.

“Louis, I –“ Niall tried, but Louis didn’t let him finish simply putting his hand up for him to stop, while he himself gathered his own thoughts. He hadn’t even thought about what he was going to say, too stuck on the plan of getting here.

With a sigh, Louis leaned back against the door “Niall, where have you been?” he asked calmly. It had felt like Niall had moved out the past three weeks, he hadn’t even caught a glimpse of the blonde on campus. Had Niall even been going to class?

“Here, look.. Zayn and I got into a fight.. I had to fix things” Niall finally responded, Louis didn’t buy any of it though.

Louis nodded “and let me guess, this fight lasted for three fucking weeks!?” he shouted, finally losing his cool. “You could have texted me, let me know.. but instead I got nothing, I sat worrying about you..” Louis said sadly, “and then I got a text today, asking to hang out this afternoon, did you fucking show? Of course not!” he snapped, stepping closer.

Louis was too angry to even notice the way Niall’s eyes glassed over, his bottom lip wobbling – he was scared and he had never been scared of Louis, because Louis had never given him a reason to be. Until now.

“What was so fucking important that you couldn’t come see your best-fucking-friend? What, did Zayn want to be sucked off? Or something as equally as stupid?” he yelled, narrowing his gaze at the tear streaked blonde. He was pulled out of his rage by someone banging on the door, followed by shouting “hold on a fucking minute mate, locked means occupied, twat” Louis snapped.

“Louis, I’m sorry.. I should have told you earlier but I think I’m going to move in with Zayn” Niall finally spoke, almost inaudibly but Louis caught it.

He didn’t even bother looking at Niall who was on the verge of crying “that right? well fuck you, your stuff? It’ll be waiting for you on the front lawn” he said darkly, before opening the bathroom door ignoring Niall’s sobs, only to stumble back by the force of the fist that hit him straight in the face.

Zayn, of fucking course.

Louis’ hands flew straight to his nose making sure the douche hadn’t fucking broken it. He sighed, thankful that there was no blood but fuck did his face hurt. He looked up to see a heavily breathing Zayn and behind him a curly haired boy who was wearing the same look – was he the same guy from before? - he didn’t get a chance to ask though, because he was being hauled up to his feet by the curly haired lad.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Louis? Coming into _my_ fucking house and taking _my_ boyfriend into a bathroom and locking the door?” Zayn sneered, standing right in front of him now, their faces inches from one another. “And made him cry? What the hell did you say to him!” he shouted, clenching the front of Louis’ shirt tightly.

Louis swallowed thickly, turning his head to look at Niall who had recoiled into himself, standing in between the wall and the toilet, shaking and whimpering. Louis’ expression softened at the sight, had he done that? “N-Niall, I’m sorry.. I didn’t know” he tried, only to be shoved back into the body behind him as Zayn loomed over his shorter frame with a look that could kill.

But then his attention was pulled from Zayn to the person standing behind him. The question making Louis’ whole body freeze and his eyes widen a little. “If you survive this, come back to my room?” the voice whispered hotly against his ear, “your ass feels great” the guy added, Louis could practically feel the smirk he was sporting.

What the hell did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi.
> 
> Dark!Harry because I just can't help myself.  
> I'm super excited for this story, like you wouldn't even believe.
> 
> so yeah, I've been watching a lot of UFC recently.. and yeah, ideaideas. i don't want to give away too much (;
> 
> p.s there are no werewolves or whatever, it's just a metaphor c;
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of it so far. <3 xo


	2. McCake face

Zayn had kicked everyone out after they were interrupted by a leggy blonde wearing hot pink heels – apparently she was looking for Harry (curly) to finish off what they had started earlier. Louis didn’t hold back his disgust and even went as far as mumbling whore under his breath, it earned a laugh out of ‘Harry’ who was discreetly trying to grind his boner against Louis’ ass.

Louis had felt violated and the second he was able to wiggle himself out of Curly’s grip, he was gone. But not far because then he was pushed down to sit on the ugly couch and then had a bag of frozen peas shoved into his hands.

And that’s how he ended up having to sit next to Harry and McCake face while they practically dry humped. Niall and Zayn? Louis had no idea where those two had run off too, probably to have comfort sex or something, or maybe Zayn was going to suck Niall off to make him feel better. Why was he even thinking about his best friend getting sucked off? Louis needed to get out of here and fast.

“Well, um this has been fun and all but I think I’m going to go home” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly to try and get the other twos attention. But it seemed like a lost cause as he peeked over and yep, he’s pretty sure he just saw Harry’s dick. “Okay, bye” he mumbled as he got up off the couch, leaving the peas behind.

Louis’ eye was throbbing painfully and he had no idea what he looked like right now and all he wanted to do was just go home and sleep, probably cry a little too. Because he got punched and he’s never been punched before, when did people get so mean?

He was about to open the door when he was suddenly pushed up against it, having to turn his head to avoid his face getting squashed, completely forgetting that the left side of his face was the side that got punched. Louis winced when it made contact with the hardwood of the door, but it didn’t seem like the person currently pinning him cared much.

“Who said you could leave” the person breathed out against his ear.

“I didn’t know I needed permission” Louis snapped back, trying to get a look at the person and of course, it just had to be him. But wasn’t he about to get a hand job a second ago?

What the actual fuck.

He better have put his dick away, unless he didn’t and it’s currently out and leaking all over. No, just no that’s gross.

“Baby, you leave when I say you can leave” 

And before Louis could respond he was being turned around so that he was facing the creep and he might have peeked over Harry’s shoulder to have a look at the couch, but the blonde from before was gone. Where had she gone? Now that’s a mystery, unless of course she’s waiting for Harry in his room.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and lifted it up to his own mouth and licked his palm. Louis scrunched up his face in disgust and tried to pull his hand free only to have Curly tighten his hold just a little as he guided his hand downwards. 

“No, no, no” Louis said repeatedly while shaking his head, what the fuck was this guy playing at?

Louis only got a smirk in response before his hand was being wrapped around what he could only assume was Harry’s dick. Louis closed his eyes tightly and let his arm go limp in Harry’s hold, praying to everything that he didn’t get hard himself from all of this. That’s the last thing he needed right now.

Louis tensed as Harry leaned his head against his shoulder, his face facing in towards his neck as he kept a tight grip around Louis’ hand as he started thrusting up into it, squeezing Louis’ hand to add a little pressure.

“Fuck, I bet you’d feel so much better than this” Harry moaned out against Louis’ neck before leaning in and kissing at it. 

Louis stood frozen against the door, he felt sick and violated. Where was everyone else? Why couldn’t they come out and see what was happening to him right now? He was snapped from his thoughts by a sharp sting in his neck, had Harry just bitten him? and if he wasn’t feeling so disgusted right now, he’s sure he’d be moaning.

Louis tried his hardest to keep his mind away from what was currently happening, but it was hard especially when a muscular body is currently leaning against him and has his hand wrapped around the guys cock and what if Louis just..

Harry released his hold and stumbled back away from Louis with a look of shock that quickly turned to anger and suddenly, pinching the boys balls didn’t seem like such a good idea after all.

“What the fuck did you do that for!?” Harry bellowed as he took a step forward, clenching his fists by his side.

Louis visibly swallowed wanting to take a step back but couldn’t and fuck this scene looked kind of familiar, it reminded him of how Zayn had reacted in the bathroom. Was he about to get punched again? But looking at the size of Harry’s biceps and body structure in general compared to his own, he wasn’t quite sure if he’d actually survive.

A door slamming open inside somewhere got Harry’s attention, making him turn his head to see who was interrupting. Louis on the other hand, quickly opened the door and slipped out, he ran down the stairs and almost tripped down the last three but caught himself before he could.

He didn’t look back as he ran out to his car, already feeling the tears welling up in his eyes as he fumbled to open the door and pull his keys out of his pocket. He jammed them into the ignition and started the car, reversing out of the parking lot and onto the street; he turned the steering wheel and switched gears before driving away.

And if he looked at the rear view mirror and saw Harry standing out the front of the tattoo shop with his arms folded, he didn’t say anything.

“I’m totally fucked” he breathed out, reaching up with his free hand to wipe away the tears that had managed to slip free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!
> 
> I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has given kudos or commented on this so far, it really means a lot to me to know that people are actually enjoying this. so thank you! <33
> 
> also, I wrote up chapter 2 yesterday but I didn't like that version so I scrapped it and came up with this, I'm not sure what I think of it but posted it anyways! so I hope you all enjoy! haha.
> 
> p.s let's just ignore the awkward sort of handjob part, yeah? x.x
> 
> anywho... thanks for reading! :D <3 xo


	3. m'not a fucking kitten

As soon as Louis got back to his apartment he washed his hands until they were red raw, he might have been overreacting a little by crying whilst doing it but he couldn’t help but feel disgusting. He kept telling himself that he let it happen, it wouldn’t have happened if he tried harder to get Harry to let go of his hand, weak and pathetic.

That was until his phone dinged notifying him that he had received a message.

 **Nialler (18:08pm):** where did ya go? H said you ran off?

Louis wished he could respond telling him exactly what had happened. ‘Oh you know, Zayns mate decided to force me to give him a handy, the usual.’ But a part of him decided against it, the last thing he needed was to be called a liar by his ‘bestfriend’.

_Louis (18:14pm): had things to do._

His response was simple and straight to the point, it wasn’t like he was lying exactly because he did have things to do like sit all of Niall’s stuff out the front and okay, yeah he was lying but it’s not like Niall knew that.

 **Unknown (18:15pm):** don’t think I’m going to let you get away with what you did.

And what? 

Louis knew exactly who the text was from it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. And this is why he chooses to keep his head down, so he doesn’t get mixed up in shit like this. If only he didn’t go over to Zayn’s on impulse, then none of this wouldn’t have happened and he wouldn’t be receiving scary texts.

But hey, at least he now has a total of four contacts.

That’s pretty exciting, right? Louis needs to get out more.

 **Nialler (18:25pm):** Friday, come t the gym with me n zayn? @9pm

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the text, why in hell would Niall invite Louis to the gym at nine on a Friday night with Zayn of all people? Was this Niall’s way of telling Louis that he needed to go to the gym? Because if so, the little irish fuck is going to have to go on a scavenger hunt for his belongings. Yeah, Louis’ that mean.

_Louis (18:30pm): the gym? Why?_

Despite the fact that he was still angry at Niall, he was still his friend –no one said he had good taste in boys – and cared about him a lot, if going to the fucking gym at nine meant getting to hang out with him then he’ll go.

 **Nialler (18:32pm):** a big event, H wanted me to invite ya

Louis walked to his room and threw his phone as hard as he could onto the floor – he’d check on it later to make sure it wasn’t scratched, but for now? He was pissed.

“Dickhead” he mumbled, landing face first onto his bed. If he was Niall right now, he would feel like a right wanker. Obviously he didn’t care much for their friendship if the only reason he even invited Louis was because Harry had asked him to and not because he actually wanted him to go.

His phone dinged again alerting him of a new message, making Louis scowl.

Louis breathed out heavily into his bedding; as much as he tried to he couldn’t stop the tears from falling and soaking into his blanket. He was exhausted and hurt and all he really wanted to do right now was sleep.

But of fucking course someone decided now of all times to come knocking on his door, like who the fuck even does that? He had no clue he it would be – or maybe it was Niall coming to apologize, unlikely. It definitely couldn’t be one of his neighbours since he never speaks or sees them, so he was freaking out.

Louis sat up quickly and turned over so that he was sitting on his bed instead of laying, facing the doorway. He could just pretend he’s not home and maybe they’d go away, right?

The person got impatient and started pounding on the door and that action made Louis’ heart beat that much faster. Obviously the person, whoever it is was aware that Louis was home and wasn’t going to give up until he either answered the door or he (the stranger) busted the door down.

Louis would have gone with the latter if his bedroom door had a lock on it, but sadly it doesn’t and he doesn’t think he’d be quick enough to make it to the bathroom in time.

So with a nervous sigh, Louis stood from his spot on the bed and cautiously stepped out of his room and into the hallway. “W-who is it?” he called out, mentally cursing himself for letting his nervousness show.

There was no response and so he continued to walk down the short hallway towards the front door of his apartment and stopped just in front of the door.

And that’s when he heard it, the familiar laugh.

Harry was here at his apartment, how the fuck did he figure out where he lived? How had he even gotten his number? Surely Niall wouldn’t have given it to him, right? the guy is a fucking creep and if he had.. Louis has yet to think of what he’ll do to Niall because he doesn’t know if he’ll survive that long to actually go through with it.

“I can hear you breathing and if you wish to keep this door intact then I’d open it if I were you”

Louis froze, what would happen once he opened it? The guy did basically threaten him via text after all, so it was only natural for him to think the worst.

“Why?” he asked simply, proud of himself for sounding so confident despite how scared he really was.

He had only met the guy a little over half an hour ago and already decided he hated him and himself for even thinking the guy was sort of attractive. But personality over rules attractiveness and so far, this Harry guys personality sucks. Not that Louis would ever go there with him, like ever.

“Just open the door already, fuck” Harry said before slamming his fist – or knee, or even head – against the hardwood of the door, making Louis jump.

If Louis was stupid he would have probably opened the door by now, but he’s not which is why he’s not opening the door for the giant lunatic on the other side who’s threatening to break it down. What a nice way to try and persuade someone to let you in, maybe it has worked for him in the past – pity Louis isn’t a whore and not willing to let just anyone in.

“Let me think about that, um no” he said with disbelief.

And then silence, Louis wanted to fist pump for accomplishing such a task but that would have been just a little strange. Even though there’s no one around to witness him doing it, the fact that he knows he did it would be way worse.

Louis walked back down the hallway, remembering his phone had dinged before Harry had come knocking on his door.

He was surprisingly a little happier than before and maybe it had something to do with making the creep go away – though he wouldn’t have been able to accomplish that without the door there in between them. Because have you seen that guy? He’s like a monster – a slightly attractive one.

Stepping into his room, Louis took a quick look around the floor before his gaze landed on the familiar iphone that he had tossed earlier. He quickly moved forward and picked it up, giving it a quick once over to make sure nothing had been chipped or scratched. It would have made him upset if it were, he could barely afford to eat let alone pay for phone repairs. Fuck that shit.

Louis pressed the home screen and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw that he not one, but two new messages, he was sure he had only heard his phone ding once. Unless, of course Niall had made a mistake in the first message and then corrected himself – thus creating two messages. He had a habit of doing that, even though Louis had told him numerous times that he in fact knew what Niall was talking about. But he never listened so Louis gave up.

Louis quickly tapped in his unlock code, worrying away on his bottom lip as he waited for the messages to load.

He had a message from Niall and then one from Harry – he was saved as the creep in Louis’ phone. As much as he didn’t want to know what either of them wanted, curiosity got the better of him and he went straight to Nialls message.

 **Niall (18:35pm):** btw, I gave H y/our address cause apparently you left upset and he wanted t make sure you were ok, don’t hate me? :(

Louis sighed in relief, at least Harry hadn’t gone all stalker and tracked him down some other way. But at the same time he was mad at Niall for giving a fucking stranger their address. Did he have no common sense?

He didn’t respond, instead went straight to Harry’s text.

 **The Creeper (20:15pm):** Don’t think this is the last you’ll see of me, kitten.

The only thing that caught Louis’ attention was the nickname, not the sort of threat but the nickname. It angered him, what gave him the right to call him anything other than his actual name? did he even know his name? well, actually he might considering Zayn had said it more than once when he was yelling at him, but still.

Kitten, Louis was no fucking kitten.

_Louis (20:20pm): m’not a fucking kitten, don’t call me that._

He was pretty happy with his response and tapped send before tossing his phone onto his bed and moving towards his closet to get a change of clothes, it had been a long fucking day and he wanted – no needed – to have a bubble bath, a relaxing bubble bath.

And nothing was going to get in his way, except maybe having no bubble detergent. No, that would just piss him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again,
> 
> yay for super fast updating, I think!  
> anyways, again thanks for comment/giving kudos it really does mean a lot. <33 x
> 
> this chapter, sort of uneventful.. not much goin' on.  
> BUT hopefully exciting stuff will happen pretty soon!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it and thanks for stickin' around!
> 
> I love you all!  
> until next time, au revoir! <3


	4. looks quite small

After the events of yesterday, Louis just wanted to stay locked in his apartment and ignore the outside world. He had switched off his phone after the first two dings, choosing not to read or respond to any of the texts. He knew sooner or later Niall would come looking for him, it was Friday after all and didn’t he want him to go to some big even that was happening at the gym? Oh no, that was Harry. So maybe Niall wouldn’t come looking and hopefully neither would Harry.

Louis hated the fact that he was going to have to do major catch up for his courses after skipping todays lessons, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go outside his apartment – other than stepping out onto the balcony, because people still do need sun and the last thing he needs is to lose his natural tan.

Which is how he ended up sprawled out over what you would usually put beside a pool, but Louis decided it was the perfect addition to the balcony, and invested in one of those long deck chairs. His cup of tea was placed on the short, sturdy outdoor table beside his chair with his book beside it and then finally his phone that he had been staring at for the past five minutes. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He really wanted to know who had texted him and why, but he wasn’t about to give in – he couldn’t let himself.

Louis half expected Niall to come round and check up on him, but of course he hadn’t nor had anyone else – not that he was hoping anyone would, there was no one else except Niall that would worry about Louis. Okay, so maybe Louis thought that Harry might come back and break down the door like he had originally said he would if Louis hadn’t opened the door. But he hadn’t.

Harry confused Louis quite a lot. They didn’t know each other, they were complete strangers and yet, he had done that to him? okay, so hooking up with a stranger isn’t exactly an odd thing to do – Louis’ guilty – but to be forced into it? Now that’s a whole different story.

And also something that he never wants to relive, ever again.

Louis finally looked away from his phone to focus on the people rushing around below, probably off to work or going to see someone for a late lunch. What was the time? Because he had turned his phone off he hadn’t been able to check, sadly he hadn’t invested in having an actual clock in the apartment because he didn’t think he’d need one.

That was clause for turning his phone back on, right?

He scrambled into a sitting up position and reached over, grabbing his phone and holding the on/off button down. He worried away on his bottom lip as he waited for the stupid thing to turn on and load – which would take a full four minutes or more considering how many apps he has installed on it, plus all the messages that he’s ever received. Louis’ is a bit weird like that; he could never delete messages – paranoid that he might need that information later on. 

And when he got those stupid ‘memory full’ alerts, he’d just go and have a clean-up of his apps instead of having to rid of any messages.

Louis only had to wait a minute before he could unlock his phone, he went straight to his messages and without bothering to check who it was from tapped the first unread one.

 **The Creeper (08:30am):** My dick is so hard right now, I wish I had your pretty little mouth wrapped around it instead of my hand. You’d like that wouldn’t you, kitten?

 **The Creeper (08:32am):** _picture message_

Louis choked on his own spit at the image; despite how disgusted he was he couldn’t take his eyes away. He subconsciously looked left and right to make sure no one had seen it, even though he was the only one on his balcony – it still made him nervous.

Louis’ heart raced as he tapped out a reply, he knew he shouldn’t respond and just leave it be in hopes that Harry would get the message and leave him be. But on the other hand he wanted to reply with something, hopefully unexpected.

_Louis (12:15pm): is that all there is? .. I could have sworn it felt a lot bigger, looks quite small if I’m honest._

He read over his response twice before he finally took a deep breath and tapped send. Finally managing to pull his eyes away from the vulgar image, Louis went back to his inbox and went straight to the next unread messages which happened to be from Niall.

 **Nialler (09:10am):** hey m8!

 **Nialler (10:20am):** I was waitin for ya outside of ur class but your teach said you didn’t come today!? U still on for tonight?

A small smile etched its way onto Louis’ face, no matter how hard he tried to be angry at Niall he just couldn’t. Mostly because the two have been through a lot together and have always had each other’s back, so why stop now? And seeing Niall cry yesterday? That was heartbreaking; he deserved to be punch – no matter how much it had hurt.

Louis just hoped that Niall at least understood where he was coming from; maybe this was the start of them fixing their friendship. At least Louis hoped so.

_Louis (12:17pm): wasn’t feeling too good, face hurt like a bitch_

Louis hadn’t decided if he was going to go, to be quite honest he wanted to stay as far away as possible from Harry. He wouldn’t achieve much by going to an event at the gym where he knew Harry was going to be attending as well. What sort of even gets held at the bloody gym anyways? Probably a sweaty one. 

He made a disgusted face at the thought of having to actually work out. He had only ever been to a gym once and that was because Niall had asked him to because he was scared, but after that experience Louis never went again. His legs had hurt for days, how did he manage to keep up the piece of art that is his ass? He isn’t entirely sure. Okay, he might do a few squats here and there but only because he doesn’t want to lose the only thing he has that makes him attractive. 

Louis was pulled from his thought by the familiar ding and he would have been lying if he said he was scared to see who it was from. Louis unlocked his phone and released his breath with a sigh, thankfully it was just Niall. 

**Nialler (12:19pm):** oh okay, hope u feel better. So I’ll see u @9, yea? 

And of course Niall would assume Louis was going, not that he would have much of a choice. Knowing Niall, he would force Louis to go or blackmail him, just like he had done the time Niall wanted them to go to a party. Louis swears he has never tried on women’s lingerie. It was just a dare, he promises! 

_Louis (12:19pm): yeah, fine._

Hopefully he could play keep away with Harry. Louis was sure there would be a lot of people there for Harry to choose from and hopefully forget about Louis’ existence all together. But that’s just wishful thinking. 

And after all that he had forgotten to check the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, another update!  
> pretty boring & short though, sorry. /:
> 
> this one will be the last one until the 23rd :(  
> my internet is super slow at the moment and it wont be back to normal until the 23rd.  
> I'm surprised I even managed to update, it took forever for the site to load. no joke.
> 
> I love you guys that much! haha
> 
> also, sorry for not responding to your comments on the last chapter.. reason above. :'c  
> BUT thank you all for commenting and stufff, makes me super happy! :D
> 
> ANYWHO.. gotta go write some more!  
> so until next time, bye! <3 xo


	5. the underground?

It was 1pm when Louis finally decided he was hungry, he gathered his belongings not wanting to risk them getting stolen – there had been a rise in theft lately, surprisingly nothing of Louis’ had been stolen nor had his apartment been broken into. He could kind of understand why though, Niall and he lived in a dump. But it was the only thing they could afford. On their own? He probably wouldn’t be able to keep living here; Louis would probably end up homeless or something. He knew Niall was aware of that, so why he still wanted to move out made Louis think that maybe their friendship wasn’t worth much to him if he was willing to let his friend live out on street, probably end up as a prostitute or something just as dramatic.

Louis was thinking about how much he was going to cost if he were to ever end up being paid for sex when he sat his things down on the second hand dining table and walked over to the fridge. He hadn’t been grocery shopping in ages, so when he opened it he wasn’t surprised to see only mouldy leftover pizza and six bottles of beer. 

Niall usually cooked and bought the food, Louis would have starved to death if it wasn’t for him. So how has he survived the past three weeks? Nothing but good old takeaway. Except the one chinese place that he ate from and ended up with food poisoning, he swore to never eat there again after that. 

It seemed like Louis was going to have to go out after all, because no matter how many times he blinked no edible food appeared. He slammed the fridge door closed, making the bottles inside rattle and clang against one another. Louis hoped they didn’t break or anything, because the last thing he wanted to spend the rest of his day doing is cleaning up beer out of the fridge.

He pulled his shirt that had been drying over the back of the dining chair and slipped on his toms, not bothering to change his bottoms, knowing if he did he’d only come home to change back into his sweats that he’s currently wearing. Louis honestly didn’t feel like squeezing into a pair of tight ass jeans, not yet anyways.

Louis shoved his phone and door keys into his pocket, not bothering with his car keys deciding he’d just walk to the bakery that’s around the corner. A bit of exercise never hurt anyone.

With a once over of his reflection in the tv screen, he nodded at himself before exiting his apartment and making sure to lock the door – the last thing he needed was to come home to find either everything gone or a Harry lounging around. Not that he expected Harry to turn up randomly or anything like that and why was he even thinking about Harry in the first place?

Louis tripped on the second last step, grabbing the flimsy bannister before he could hit the ground. “Fuck me” he breathed out as he stood upright, looking around to make sure no one had witnessed his embarrassing – almost – fall before exiting the apartment complex and walking right with his head held high.

His face no longer throbbed, it was a mild pain now – bearable, but it made sure to let Louis know that it was still there. He fought the urge to drop his head to stare at the ground, knowing people would stare at him with judging looks. Sometimes he really hated people. It wasn’t like he was a gang member or a chav, he was a simple uni student who got punched – but they always assumed the worst.

Louis almost ran into the bakery when he saw it, wanting to hide himself away from prying eyes but he managed to keep his cool and sighed in relief once he was in the door.

There weren’t many customers, just two lounging around reading either a magazine or newspaper while they ate their treat and drank their coffee. They didn’t even bat an eye at Louis, which he was thankful for. The person behind the glass case though, was staring right at him with a look that made Louis look away with a hint of pink to his cheeks.

Louis could have spent all day staring at the boy, whose name tag read ‘Riley’ – it suited him, he looked like a Riley. Dark brown hair and hazel green eyes, he looked like a younger Harry except less muscular and his hair wasn’t as curly. There he goes again thinking about Harry.

He thought old people worked here, not young attractive ones. Which just made everything worse, he wished he had worn his tight jeans now, his ass would have stuck out more than his face and then he could brag to Niall that he had an attractive guy checking him out. But nope, this guy just continued to stare at his face.

Louis approached the glass case shyly, as much as he wanted to turn around and leave, he was still hungry and had come here for a reason and not to flirt with cute boys named Riley. With that thought in mind, Louis cleared his throat and flashed a quick smile before turning his attention to the baked goods.

“Um I’ll have that cupcake and the cinnamon roll, please” he finally ordered, not looking up at the guy – Riley - who had been staring at him the entire time and pointed towards his chosen items. It was unnerving to have someone stare so intently at him; he didn’t even know the guy for crying out loud. Louis was tempted to politely ask what his reason was for staring at him, but refrained because that would mean having to actually converse with the stranger.

No thanks.

Riley breathed out quite heavily – Louis noted - and moved about to retrieve Louis’ order. Louis on the other hand pulled his phone out at the sound of the ‘ding’ alerting him that he had a new message. Harry never replied to his response from earlier which had Louis grinning, but now that he was unlocking his phone he was a bit hesitant to find out who had texted him.

 **The Creeper (13:25pm):** You’re not home, what a shame.

Louis swallowed thickly as he stared down at the text, why had Harry gone to his house? He was glad he had decided to come here unsure whether Harry would have gone through with his threat from last night about breaking down his door. Maybe he had and that’s how he knows Louis isn’t home. 

He wishes he had invested in a lock for his boxer drawer.

Louis startled a little as his phone dinged again whilst in his hands, he looked down and his eyes widened at the message.

 **The Creeper (13:28pm):** I see you

 **The Creeper (13:29):** kidding, I wish.. but I’m busy right now, wish you were here to distract me, kitten :(

Louis sighed in relief; he might have almost called the police and probably ended up filing for a restraining order. But apparently Harry isn’t as much as a stalker as Louis originally thought. And the guy was still calling him kitten.

_Louis (13:34pm): stop with the ‘kitten’ nonsense, you don’t know me._

At least his door would still be intact when he gets back, the last thing he needed to do was have to pay for a new door. If he couldn’t pay for phone repairs, he wasn’t going to be able to afford a new fucking door.

Louis realized that his things were ready to be paid for, why the guy – Riley - hadn’t bothered to get his attention? He had no idea, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and pulled out what he hoped was five pounds. He had forgotten his wallet and was relying on change that he kept for ‘just in case’ purposes.

Riley didn’t even count it, just simply shoved it into the register and left to go out the back which Louis thought was a bit weird but he wasn’t about to question it. Instead, he took the paper bags that held his treats and left with a smile. 

The walk home was quicker than he had expected it to be, but maybe that was because he was walking faster out of hunger – just wanting to get home to eat and then maybe clean his room a little.

His room is really untidy and he wouldn’t be surprised if there were a family of vermin living amongst his things, which he really hoped wasn’t true. Because one, that’s gross and two, he hates anything that crawls. Especially bugs.

** 

After Louis had gotten home, he had eaten his treats and then cleaned his room like he had planned. By the time he was done it was almost 2:30, he had complained a total of five times about how slow the time was going – but that’s what he wanted, right?

Louis lounged around on the uncomfortable couch for what seemed like forever, he hadn’t received any texts or calls which had him pouty at his phone that was currently sitting on the coffee table across from where he was laying. He half expected Harry to reply with something cheeky, or maybe even another pic of his dick. That would have been more entertaining than what he was doing right now.

Maybe he could have a wank. It had been awhile – a day – since he had had one, it couldn’t hurt.

But that meant he had to get up and go get lube, tissues and whatever else he was going to need to get off and that just seemed like too much effort. 

So much for that idea.

Louis’ thoughts traveled to the massive ‘event’ that was going down tonight at the gym, he still couldn’t figure out what type of event would be held at a sweat smelling gym. He liked the thought of seeing muscular guys walking around in tight shirts, straight to the wank bank.

Louis was startled from his thoughts by insistent knocking on his door, he quickly sat up and waiting a second in hopes the person would realize they have the wrong door and move along, except they didn’t.

“Louis, open the door!”

Why would Niall knock and not just unlock it, he does have a key and all after all. Knowing him though, he probably left it in his room or something. Unless, Harry stole it – that would be scary.

“Alright, alright m’coming” Louis called out in response, hoping Niall would stop with the knocking.

He stood from the couch and dragged himself over to the door, eh couldn’t help but double check through the peep hole that it was Niall and not some creep putting on an accent – Harry – and sighed in relief when he noticed the blonde was alone and hadn’t bought alone his douchebag of a boyfriend.

Louis unlocked the door and opened it, Niall rushed in and waited until Louis had closed the door before pulling him into a bear hug. Louis was a little hesitant at first but it didn’t take long for him to turn into putty and wrap his arms around him.

They stayed like that for five minutes before finally pulling away, followed by awkward throat clearing. It was obvious that neither knew what to do or say next, it felt awkward – for Louis, mostly because he hadn’t seen Niall in person since their one sided argument. An argument he wasn’t about to apologize for, he still stands by everything he had said that afternoon.

“So, excited for tonight?” Niall finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

“Well, I don’t know.. what exactly is happening tonight?” he asked, hoping to finally get an answer.

“It’s called the underground, fuck dude you’re gonna love it” and okay, at least he got a name?

Louis stared at Niall for a second before moving back to the lounge room, he could hear Niall following behind him but he didn’t make a move to turn around and check.

“The underground?” he said with a quirked eyebrow as he took a seat on the couch, watching Niall as he sat down opposite him in the recliner.

Niall grinned widely – almost evilly – it made Louis a little wary for what he was going to say, or well tell him. He decided that if he didn’t like what Niall had to say then he wasn’t going to go, no matter how many hugs or puppy faces Niall pulls – he won’t give in.

“The last time I went, I met Zayn there.. it’s wicked” he paused for a second, “basically it’s fighting, cage fighting”

“So like, UFC then?”

That earned a snort from Niall, “sort of, the underground could be classed as the illegal version of the UFC” he told him with a shrug.

“Shouldn’t something like this be held, I don’t know.. somewhere in the middle of nowhere?” Louis asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Niall shook his head “the gym because it’s obvious but at the same time less suspicious, think about it.. no one’s going to ask questions to why there are so many people at the gym, now are they?”

Louis thought for a second and yeah, it sort of made sense. Knowing all of these things though, it made him not want to go. He bit down on his lip as he looked down at his hands and then back up at Niall.

“Harry security then?” Louis said with a hint of amusement, it seemed fitting and mostly he just wanted a little reassurance that what he was currently thinking isn’t true.

“Nah mate, Harry’s the main event”

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again,
> 
> updating finally!  
> um, I don't know what I think of this chapter honestly.  
> I think I just wanted to rush it to get onto the next one, because guess what!?  
> exciting things are about to go down! or at least i think so. ;b
> 
> also, if you see any spelling/grammar errors feel free to let me know. I never proofread, so yeah. haha.
> 
> anywho, i hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for sticking around! <3 xo


	6. there better be alcohol!

After that the conversation ended and the rest of the afternoon consisted of the two playing fifa and having a beer (“come on lou just one for a bit of a buzz that s’all”) – stupid innocent eyed Irishman. Soon enough it was nearing 6 and after having Niall complain about having no food to eat and promising to go grocery shopping, they decided to order pizza for dinner. Unsurprisingly enough Zayn showed up around the same time as the pizza, Niall gave Louis a sheepish look and then admitted to texting him to come round while Louis was in the toilet.

Louis was ignored and more or less forgotten about; the couple had started getting hot and heavy on the couch and then eventually moved themselves to Niall’s room, evidently leaving Louis by himself. No matter how loud he turned the tv up, he could still hear the very distinct not-so-pg rated noises coming from down the hall and that is definitely something he’s not willing to endure. So he went and sat out on the balcony, thankfully he couldn’t hear anything except for the people below.

He must have fallen asleep though, because he’s being shaking awake by Niall who has changed and doesn’t look like he’s been having sex for the past twenty or so minutes.

“What?”

“Louis, it’s 8:15 get up!”

“Not until 9, Niall. Go way” Louis mumbled childishly, he shrugged Niall’s hands off of him and rolled over to face the opposite direction in hopes the Irishman would get the hint and fuck off.

“Loulou, you have to get up.. you take forever to get ready, plus Harry wants us there early”

Louis sighed dramatically, it was obvious that Niall wasn’t going to leave him be until he was doing what he had been asked to do. 

“Fuck sake, fine” he snapped, pushing himself up from the chair and barging past Niall and going back into the apartment to see Zayn sat on the couch with a half smirk.

Louis shot daggers at him before going down the hallway and to his room, slamming the door shut behind him to show that he wasn’t fucking around. He had been enjoying his sleep.

He could have crawled back into bed and gone back to sleep because apart of him didn’t want to go and have to possibly see Harry face-to-face for the first time since yesterday. With a groan, Louis dragged himself over to his closet and pulled open the doors and stared in – it wasn’t until now that he wished he wasn’t such a slob. 

Nothing was hanging up besides his dress suit, but he wasn’t about to turn up to a fucking gym to watch people fight in a fucking suit. Talk about sticking out like a sore thumb.

He dropped to his knees and started sorting through his clothes until he found a pair of black jeans – he really wanted to wear his red ones, but at the same time he wanted to at least try and blend in – a black graphic tee and he’d sort his shoes out later. 

Louis stood with his chosen items in his arms and kicked his other clothes back into the closet before kicking it shut and turning to toss his clothes onto his bed and started stripping.

Stripping down to his boxers, Louis contemplated going for a quick shower to freshen up – and not because he was going to see Harry – in fact, Louis was going to try and get some action from someone whose name isn’t Harry. Sadly, he hasn’t gotten laid in a while and his fingers and hand just aren’t doing it for him anymore.

Operation find a giant cock is a go.

Louis was going to get laid tonight and no one was going to tell him otherwise. Unless the only people that go to these things are fat, balding middle aged men – wrinkly cock? No thanks. But hopefully that’s not the case and actual young, attractive people – other than Louis, obviously – turn up, otherwise his whole plan would be a flop, just like his non-existent sex life.

With yet another sigh, Louis sashayed over to over to his underwear draw, pulled it open and began to rifle through in search of his super tight – should have thrown these out two years ago – pair of fire truck red briefs. Despite the bright colouring, they’re much more fitting for his plans to get laid than the monsters inc themed boxers he’s currently sporting.

He’s quite proud of his themed boxers collection and isn’t afraid to slap anyone who makes fun of him for it.

Louis stripped off his boxers and kicked them to the side before slipping on his briefs, he then turned and walked the few steps to his bed and reached over, pulling his clothes over to him.

He knew he was supposed to be rushing to get finished, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not because he liked to take his time or anything, mostly just to piss Niall off and maybe Zayn too. It’s their fault really for letting him sleep for so long.

Louis buttoned his jeans and zipped his fly up before pulling on his shirt. All he had to do now was fix his hair and put shoes on and then he’ll be all set. He went over to his shoe pile sitting next to the door and slipped on his black toms before opening his door and leaving his room and going across to the bathroom.

He stood staring at his reflection for a few seconds trying to decide on what sort of look he was going to go for, usually he’d whip out the hair gel and go for the ever classic ‘Danny Zuko’ look, but something tells him that would be a waste of hair gel.

Instead he simply ran his fingers through his hair and once he deemed it acceptable, he went and joined the other two out in the lounge room.

“Finally” Zayn said dramatically as he stood from the couch, pulling Niall up with him.

Louis made a face at him, “shut it Malik, don’t act like you weren’t sitting out here mauling Nialler’s face” he sassed.

Zayn rolled his eyes but made no move to retaliate; Louis declared it a win and followed the two after collecting his door key and phone and he might or might not have slipped a condom in his pocket.

“There better be alcohol!” he called out as he slammed the apartment door shut and locked it before sprinting to catch up with them just as they turned to go down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> finally updated. gosh, i took forever!  
> sorry about that guys.
> 
> thanks for the comments and kudos <3
> 
> anyways, this chapter is basically just a filler and is incredibly boring &short.  
> exciting things to come in the next chapter, i hope.
> 
> so yeah, that's all for now. (: x


	7. I own you Louis, and don't you ever forget that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here](http://i.imgur.com/06vc2V8.png) is a map that i did in photoshop for reference to the gym layout. so yeah, i did it mainly for myself so i got an idea about where everything is etc. but decided why not share it with all of you (:
> 
> hope it helps? haha <3
> 
> btw, [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/0661cc1e381ba7d737e1b340b370654e/tumblr_mvnqdanvSW1slmzwko1_500.gif) is ty (;

The car ride wasn’t long at all, but that was mostly due to the fact that Zayn had been speeding. Louis complained the whole time and might have even judged Zayns driving ability, but they just ignored him completely which was rude but he didn’t say anything and remained silent the rest of the way.

As soon as Louis stepped out of the car he could faintly hear music being played inside the gym – or rather, rundown building – he knew the song, he just couldn’t put his finger on the name. There weren’t many cars or anyone loitering around from what Louis could see, so maybe this big event wasn’t going to be really much at all. 

And here he was thinking that Harry was going to be some big name in the underground fighting community – from what Niall had told him anyways.

“Louis! You coming? Or are ya just going to keep standing there like a doormat?” Niall laughed before disappearing into the building.

Louis looked around again before speed walking his way to the door and pushing his way in. He stumbled over the actual welcome doormat but quickly regained his balanced and glanced around.

The empty parking lot had been misleading, because the place wasn’t exactly deserted. There were people sparring, handing out drinks and then there were these nasty looking girls standing in the very middle ogling the shirtless guys. 

Looks like Louis has a bit of competition, but one look down at their asses and he knew there was no real competition there. Because really? He’s sure these guys are all for an ass and not stuffed bras, sorry ladies.

Louis almost – _almost_ – jumped in glee at the sight of the portable bar and the very attractive bartender behind it. Louis did a quick once over the place again, purposely avoiding the cage or octagon because for an inanimate object it sure was intimidating.

His gaze fell on Niall and Zayn seated on a set of steel bleaches on the other side of the gym, they were too caught up in conversation – probably about what position they’re going to do tonight – to notice him standing there like a knob. He would probably avoid himself too, he knew he looked out of place and awkward, which is why he needed to get some alcohol into him.

Liquid courage is exactly what he needs right now.

Louis’ eyes widened just a little at the sight of a very shirtless Harry walking over to Niall and Zayn, thankfully he had gone unnoticed and he wanted to keep it that way. He was sort of, kinda afraid of what the curly haired fuck was planning to do to him to get him back for pinching his balls that one time.

He saw Niall look straight at him, Louis shook his head vigorously in hopes that Niall would under-fucking-stand that he didn’t want him to tell Harry where he was.

Knowing the irish twat though, he’d most likely will give Louis’ position away.

Looking away from the three, Louis walked around the counter and through the stupid gate thing – what was even up with that six foot steel fence anyways? - towards the bar. Was it too early to start drinking? He honestly couldn’t give a fuck. He didn’t want to be here in the first place, but no Niall dragged him along and because of that he gets to put up with a drunk Louis.

That’s right, have fun with that dickhead.

Louis made sure to keep his head down in hopes that Harry wouldn’t see nor recognize him, maybe Niall told him he hadn’t come or something. But again, knowing Niall he probably told Harry he was currently taking a shit. Yep, dickhead.

He gave the attractive bartender what he hoped was a charming smile as he leaned against the bar. The bartender however wasn’t looking at him, but something behind him or whatever. Maybe one of those girls were flashing their non-existent tits or something, so he didn’t bother looking over his shoulder to see. He would rather not be scarred, thank you very much.

“Hello?” Louis said, snapping his fingers in the guy’s face. 

He really wanted a fucking drink, like pronto.

“Oh, um yes? Sorry ‘bout that” the guy said, snapping from his daze but he looked a little pale and looked anywhere but Louis, which he found a bit rude.

Louis glared at the bartender as he pretended to busy himself, “yeah, can I get a drink? Like, now?” he snapped feeling a bit irritated that the first attractive guy he’s approached seems to have shied away and he hadn’t even gotten the chance to pull out his lines yet. Louis decided he’s just too pretty to look at, yep too pretty.

The bartender didn’t even bother asking what Louis wanted, instead just mixed a few unlabelled things together and sat the plastic cup in front of him before turning away. What a knob.

Louis snatched the cup up and turned around, leaning against the bar and took the chance to look around the gym properly. He was taking a few random sips here and there, because surprisingly the drink wasn’t that bad. He amost choked when his gaze landed on Harry who was staring right back with a smirk that made Louis want to crawl back into his apartment and lock all the doors. But surely he wouldn’t try anything here in public, right? or at least he hoped.

Harry did a finger wave at him which would appear innocent to everyone else, but to Louis? It made his skin crawl for some weird ass reason. Maybe because the guy threatened to get him back for what he had done and as much as Louis wanted to be underneath or bouncing on top of Harry, he really just couldn’t bring himself to do that. Mostly because he was scared of him, but who wouldn’t be? 

Louis sent him a unimpressed look before averting his gaze elsewhere, it must have been getting close to 9 because people were starting to pile in. Since when did the cute boys get here?

Louis sculled down the rest of his drink, definitely going to come back for another one of those – whatever it is – but first, he has to find a guy who’s definitely DTF. Nothing’s worse than bringing someone back who isn’t up for anything, like why the fuck did you come back in the first place if you didn’t even want to fuck? What were you expecting us to do? Watch chick flicks and paint each other’s toe nails?

He snorted at his own thoughts and shook his head, pushing himself off the bar he sauntered over to a group leaning against the wall beside the bleachers. From afar they looked decent, he hoped it wasn’t just because he was standing so far away.

The group must have seen him making his way over because suddenly the conversation it seemed like they had been having before seemed to stop as they turned to watch Louis walk over. They didn’t seem impressed nor did they look like they were about to swear at him. He had made the mistake of assuming someone was gay before and it didn’t end well, so he was being cautious but at the same time he wasn’t making it obvious.

By the way they were checking him out he might have picked the right group to use his charm on.

Louis stood in front of them with a smile as he looked each one over and god damn was luck on his side because not only were these three attractive from afar, it had nothing on the way they looked up close.

There was just something about the ‘I just rolled around in dirt’ look that made Louis feel all flustered.

Hygiene was definitely not their top priority, but he wasn’t about to judge.

“Well, what do we have here?” the guy in the middle said as he did once over on the guy in front of him before looking to his friends with a smirk.

Louis looked at them as they looked at each other, obviously having a silent conversation that he really didn’t care to know about. “Louis the owner of the best ass in London” he introduced himself with a grin, usually he’d turn around and give his ass a shake for emphasis but he didn’t want to embarrass himself, not yet.

That seemed to have gathered their attention as they all looked back at him again and then at something over his shoulder and then at him again. It seemed like the same thing that happened with the bartender; at least they looked at him?

“That so?” the guy in the middle challenged with a quirked eyebrow, Louis just smirked in response before stepping forward towards him so that they were toe to toe.

Usually he wouldn’t come across as easy, but he didn’t want to lose his chance at getting laid – even if it meant getting fucked in the dirty toilets, just as long as he got some.

Louis pressed his hands onto the guy’s chest; leaning up on his tippy toes to reach his ear “why don’t you find out for yourself” he whispered as he moved his hands to grasp the guys and moved them behind him to his ass. The guy, obviously entertained gave Louis’ bum a rough squeeze which in turn pushed him forward so that his lower body was resting against the guy’s.

Louis liked this, a lot.

“I think you just might be right, Louis” the guy replied, “by the way, the name’s Ty.”

Louis made a noise of acknowledgement, however he made no move to reply instead settled for peppering kisses along the expanse of Ty’s neck. He was too caught up in the kissing that he didn’t notice Ty’s friends disappear or people arriving, even though they were being quite loud – Louis paid no attention to it though, he was too busy grinding lazily against the stranger.

The moment was interrupted by a very familiar wolf whistle; Louis stopped his hip movements and turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Niall up on the bleachers with Zayn behind him staring down at the two. Louis groaned and stuck his finger at them before stepping away from Ty completely, holding back a whimper at the loss of his hands.

“My friend, I should probably.. yeah, see you later?” Louis fumble over his own words, usually he didn’t do these sorts of things whilst sober so he really had no idea what to say.

Ty gave a nod but didn’t comment any further, so without another word Louis turned away and walked away from him and around to the other side of the bleachers towards where Niall and Zayn were seated – how did they get there so quickly?

Niall looked up at him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively “gonna get some, tommo?” he teased movingcloser to Zayn to make room for Louis.

Louis didn’t answer him, instead slumped down beside him and looked around for another hopeful lay. Well, until he was disturbed by a very shirtless Harry standing in front of him.

Well there goes the whole ‘avoid Harry’ idea.

“Yes?” he snapped, turning his head to look up at him with a blank expression.

“What were you doing over there with Ty?” talk about being blunt.

“I don’t know, what did it look like?” he sassed, rolling his eyes Louis looked away from Harry only to have his head turned back up forcefully by a hand on his chin.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you” Harry said quite calmly, making Louis’ skin crawl as he stared up him wide eyed.

Louis didn’t respond nor make any move to look away again, he felt embarrassed for being treated like a child by a stranger, especially in front of so many people – although he doubt they’re paying attention, or well he hoped they weren’t.

“I said what were you doing over there with ty?” he asked again, dropping his hand from Louis’ chin to kneel down in front of him, resting his hands on Louis’ knees.

Louis swallowed thickly as he stared at Harry who was now at eye level, why was he feeling so scared? He had no reason to be. “I- we were talking” he finally answered simply, mentally shaking the nervous feeling.

Harry looked to be in thought for a moment as he considered Louis’ response, like he was making sure it was viable. “That all?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Louis wasn’t stupid, he knew Harry was testing him – he knew Harry had seen what they were doing. Why did it matter what he had been doing with Ty? Louis pursed his lips before shaking his head.

“No, we touched and I kissed his neck a little” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry’s grip on Louis’ knees tightened considerably as he pried them apart and moved forward so he was now kneeling between them making Louis’ whole body tense. “You’re lucky we’re in public otherwise I’d take you right here against this bench and show you who _owns_ you” he whispered out harshly into Louis’ ear.

Own? What the fuck was he even on about? Last he checked he was his own person and wasn’t in any committed relationships that he was aware of – which meant he’s single and can fuck whoever the hell he wants to. Louis stiffened and moved his upper body away from Harry so that he could see his face.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, but mate I think you have problems” Louis snapped irritably, masking his nerves.

Harry laughed in response, leaning closer towards Louis with a smirk. He nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck, _“I own you Louis, and don’t you ever forget that”_ he replied before sucking and biting down on Louis’ neck.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest and shoved him as hard as he could – which really wasn’t hard at all – because, was he really fucking marking him right now? And why the fuck wasn’t Niall stopping this? Louis looked over at the thought of Niall to see both him and Zayn watching the scene with a smirk.

Assholes.

“Harry, the fuck?” he gasped, continuing to shove him while trying to ignore the fact that his dick was currently twitching in interest. Right now would be a stupid time to get a fucking hard on, the last thing he needed was for it to seem like he wanted this – when really he was just enjoying being touched, yeah he’s that desperate.

A strange noise sounded, causing Harry to halt his actions for a second before pulling himself away from Louis’ neck with a smirk as he stared at the already purpling mark before flicking his gaze to Louis. “I’ll be seeing you later” he told Louis, it sounding more like a promise than a casual ‘see ya later.’

Louis didn’t respond, instead remained completely still as Harry pulled away from him and stood, winking at him before saying something to Zayn and sauntering off.

What the hell just happened? Louis’ hand flew up to where Harry’s mouth had been just a few seconds ago, wincing as pressed down on the spot a little too hard. He turned his head to look at Niall who was looking at him with an amused smile.

“You and Harry, hey?” Niall said, breaking the silence “when were you gonna tell me?” he continued with a grin before nudging Louis with his elbow.

Louis couldn’t find the words to respond, all he could think about was what Harry had said to him. He needed to get out of here and back to his apartment, he was safe there.

While looking around for a discreet escape, Louis caught Harry’s gaze and watched as the curly haired lad grabbed his dick through the material of his shorts while keeping eye contact with Louis. He quickly averted his gaze to the front entrance, as soon as Harry wasn’t in sight he’d leave. Definitely.

And he most definitely wasn’t going home to have a wank, nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> later than I planned, this is like the fourth version of this chapter that I've typed up. I'm still not sure if I'm entirely happy with how this turned out, but decided to just update with it anyways!
> 
> I know what you're all asking/thinking: 'where's the smut?'  
> this chapter is sort of rushed (towards the end mostly) and the smut isn't something I wanted to rush, so I'm saving that for the next chapter. but at least there was a bit of larry action, right?
> 
> welp, i hoped you enjoyed and thanks for sticking around! <3  
> thank you for commenting/giving kudos/bookmarking, it means a lot <33
> 
> also, if you see any spelling/grammer errors please let me know! (:
> 
> until next time, bye! xo


	8. how about we stop measuring dicks and get to it

Two fights in and Louis was starting to feel sick. Everyone had now moved from the bleaches to standing around the cage – including Zayn and Niall, Louis remained seated. He could see perfectly fine from where he was sitting and would rather not have a close up view; just hearing the sounds was bad enough.

He had tried to leave earlier but was stopped by Niall, because apparently Harry had told him to make sure he stayed. Louis tried bribing, even went as low to beg for him to just let him leave but Niall had none of it and kept a firm grip on him and had only left his side when he was sure Louis wasn’t going to try and leave.

Louis was going to have to start rethinking their friendship.

He wrapped his arms around himself as the third fight finally came to an end and the next fighters were announced. He sat up straighter at the mention of Harry’s name and Ty’s. he hadn’t expected Ty to be a fighter, he didn’t look like one – but seeing him now, shirtless and running around the cage making the crowd yell and holler, he could sort of see it.

As harry entered the cage, Louis stood up out of curiosity and made his way towards the crowd and stood at the back. It wasn’t the best view but it would do for now, he wasn’t planning on staying until the end – he didn’t even know why even bothered standing up, it wasn’t like fighting interested him.

Louis watched on as Harry and Ty stood toe to toe, Ty wearing a smirk and was saying something but from where Louis was standing he couldn’t really make it out, but whatever it was it was pissing harry off. Everyone could see what was going to happen, harry was pulling back his arm and getting ready to strike but just before he could, the ‘ref’ quickly jumped in, putting himself between the two.

“Gentlemen, how about we stop measuring dicks and get to it, yeah” he said, looking between them. The crowd laughed at what was said – except for Louis, of course, instead he rolled his eyes.

Both harry and ty stepped away from each other simultaneously. Unlike the other fights Louis had watched, they didn’t touch fists – instead went straight into their fighting stances, giving each other the best death glare they could muster.

The ref left the cage, the gate slamming with a bang making Louis jump and look around for the source of the noise before focusing back on harry. 

There was a quiet countdown before an electronic bell sounded.

Louis watched on as both Ty and harry bounced around, neither turning their back on the other. Harry wore a serious expression, whereas Ty was still wearing the same smirk from before and seemed more intent on provoking harry then actually getting to business. But maybe that was his tactic.

He had no idea what he was even thinking about, he didn’t know anything about fighting or tactic for that matter.

Louis stepped back from the rowdy crowd as they started throwing around their own fists, not really caring for who they were hitting just as long as they were hitting something. It was starting to scare Louis, because what if they decided he was a good target?

He couldn’t fight back, probably end up a bruised mess and in hospital too. He shuddered at the thought before averting his gaze back to the cage where it seemed Ty had made the first punch if Harry’s bleeding nose was anything to go by. 

Louis hated to admit it, but he felt a ping of worry for the older male and he had no idea why. He didn’t even really know him for crying out loud and yet here he was wanting to rush up and play nurse for him, quite ridiculous really.

He kept watching as things got more intense, more fists were being thrown. Some were misses where others were direct hits making Louis squirm on the spot. 

Blood, there was so much blood it was starting to make him feel sick. He was actually surprised one of them hadn’t passed out yet from the loss. But the crowd absolutely loved it, Louis found it disgusting.

Louis had gotten lost in thought, when suddenly the sound of the crowd yelling out Harry’s name snapped him out of his daze. He looked up to see Harry had pinned Ty and was punching him aggressively and didn’t look like he was going to be stopping anytime soon. He looked enraged and Louis couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between those few seconds he was in his own little world for him to have turned into a wild animal.

Seeing this, seeing Harry like this, scared Louis even more than the crowd had before. 

It showed him that he really had no idea what the other was capable of and made him want to stay as far away from him as possible. The further away he is, the safer.

Louis swallowed thickly and looked away the enraged Harry, scanning the crowd for the familiar bleached hair. But considering how packed it was and how everyone seemed to move every second, it made it hard for Louis to spot Niall. 

Why did he even want to find Niall? It wasn’t like he would take him home, not when the fight has only just really started – or so the person standing a few feet in front of him says.

Taking one last look up at Harry, Louis quickly averted his gaze and started the walk towards the entrance. He knew the lighting was too dim and there was too many people in here for Niall to catch him, he just needed to get out, go home and just away from here.

He had seen enough for one night.

Louis pushed open the steel gate – which honestly had no purpose at all – and quickly took off without another look.

He didn’t even think of what the consequences would be for leaving, he just left. Why would there be any anyways? He was a grown – nineteen year old – man who was quite capable of making his own decisions and no matter what harry thought, he was no ones property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so terribly sorry, like you have no idea.  
> if you read my a/n then you would know that i had writer's block and i just, it was the worst.
> 
> i know this probably sucks, a lot and is short and for that i apologize.  
> i'm only just starting to get back into it and i know i promised smut but that will definitely come next chapter. (no pun intended.)
> 
> lastly, i'd just like to thank you all for sticking around even though it took me _forever_ to update.  <3  
> the next update will be friday, or saturday. (:


	9. keep your hands to yourself

Louis ran and just kept running until he was out of breath and sure that he wasn’t anywhere near the gym. He had no clue as to where he was or how to get back home, but for now he was nowhere near harry and to him that meant he was safe. The whole entire time since he left the gym, all he could think about was seeing harry on top of Ty and punching him over and over again, except Louis didn’t see Ty – no, he saw himself as the one being punched. 

He couldn’t understand how Niall or Zayn even could be friends with someone so violent, weren’t they scared that if they pushed him enough that he would turn on them? He just couldn’t understand it, unless Zayn is just as violent. Louis didn’t understand how Niall even got involved with them; he was the type to watch UFC on tv, not live and illegally. Usually they would meet up at the pub and have a few quiet drinks, not go out to watch a fighting match. Louis didn’t know when Niall changed or what happened, he was fine until he started hanging around and dating Zayn. This Niall though? He didn’t know him anymore and it scared Louis.

Louis bent over, resting his hands on his knees as threw up on the sidewalk. He didn’t know whether it was because of how much he ran or the thought of getting beaten up beyond repair by Harry – either way his stomach was churning and he just wanted, no _needed_ to go home.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before lifting his head and looking around at his surroundings, he was in a street lined with old houses on either side, definitely on the other side of town which meant it was going to take him a lot longer than he originally planned to get home. 

“Fuck sake” he groaned, standing up straight and slipping his phone from his pocket to see two new messages and three missed calls.

Louis unlocked his phone, ignoring the missed calls and going straight to his messages to see he had one from both Niall and Harry. His finger hovered over the message from Harry, only to go to the one from Niall first. He really didn’t want to read what sort of threat Harry had thought up.

 **Nialler (20:30pm):** u r fuked m8

Louis disregarded the warning – if it could even be considered that – and went straight to feeling hurt. Niall was supposed to be his friend and instead of asking to make sure he was okay or whatever, he sent him that. Friends were supposed to cover for each other, knowing Niall – or this Niall – he probably told Harry straight up that he didn’t know where Louis went, probably back home. Which meant Louis wasn’t going to be able to go home because Harry would be there.

_Louis (20:39pm): No Niall, fuck you._

He typed it out quickly and hit send. He was angry, hurt and just everything. All he really wanted to do was lock himself away in his apartment, but he couldn’t even do that – no, he just wanted to go home and by home he means back to his mums where he knows he’s safe. But he couldn’t even do that, not without making his mum worried and she’d try and pry and that’s just not something Louis can handle at the moment. 

Louis backed up until he was leaning against a brick wall belonging to a rundown and hopefully empty house, and wrapped his arms tightly around himself – with his phone still in hand, not even bothering to try and hide the fact he was crying. He was living in a real life nightmare and wasn’t sure how to get out, things like this don’t happen in real life – so why the fuck was it happening to him? what had he done to deserve this? To be targeted by some fucking creep. 

Nothing, he had done absolutely nothing.

With all these thoughts clouding his mind, Louis had almost forgotten about the text from Harry. almost. He quickly brought it so that he could see the screen and unlocked it and went straight to the text. 

**The Creeper (20:35pm):** run, run as fast as you can but I bet you I can run faster. See you soon, Kitten.

Louis just stared at the text which had been sent ten minutes ago. If Harry had really been coming after him, wouldn’t he have been here by now? Unless Louis really had ran far, further than Harry was willing to chase him.

He couldn’t help but smile in triumph, because he had managed to escape and there was no chance that Harry would find him here in a creepy street. Because why would have Louis come this way? He wouldn’t have if he had been thinking straight, but he wasn’t at the time and just kept running. He didn’t regret it though, even if it did mean he had to possibly sleep on the sidewalk – he was just glad that he had gotten away from Harry.

Louis didn’t bother responding, instead just pocketed his phone and looked around again – definitely not because he was worried Harry would find him. He stepped away from the wall with a sigh, shivering as the cold wind hit him. He should have bought a jacket with him. 

Shaking his head, Louis started walking down the sidewalk, the same way he’d come. Maybe if he got onto the road he’d be able to navigate his way back to the – hopefully empty – gym and then back to his apartment.

If Louis was thinking straight he would have thought to use the map app on his phone, except he wasn’t and completely forgot about that stupid app that he hadn’t used before. Ever, not even once; only because he has never had to since he only ever goes to places he’s familiar with.

**

Louis only got as far as the end of the street when he turned around and came straight back. He was too scared to go any further, afraid he’d just end up getting himself even more lost or even abducted or something. Which was ridiculous, because who would abduct a university student.

“Stupid Harry, stupid fight, stupid Niall” he mumbled, sitting down and leaning back against a broken fence not really knowing what else to do other than mope.

He had thought about texting Niall in hopes that his ‘friend’ would come and get him, but that would mean Zayn would come to and then maybe even Harry – unless the latter had given up and decided he’d much prefer an easy lay at the after party. Do fights even have after parties? Louis didn’t know and nor could he find himself to care.

He just wanted to go home and go to bed.

He reluctantly pulled out his phone and went to the text messages.

_Louis (21:05pm): pls come get me??_

He didn’t want to text Niall, but he knew that his friend just wouldn’t leave him stranded, even if it meant missing out on a party. Or at least Louis hoped so.

Louis jumped at the sudden vibration of his phone in his hand, alerting him of a new message. He didn’t know if he wanted to read the response, scared that Niall would just laugh and tell him to find his own way home since he got himself in this mess in the first place.

 **Nialler (21:07pm):** course, where r u?

He breathed out heavily, thankful that Niall was still willing to come get him even though he had been a bit of a dick to Louis lately. He still cared at least, even if it was just a little bit.

Louis looked around from where he was sitting against the fence to see if he could see a street sign, he couldn’t read it from where he was – it being dark and all - and so he had to get up and go over closer to it.

_Louis (21:10pm): walter st._

He leaned against the pole as he waited for a text back or something to let him know that Niall was on his way, but of course he got nothing. He hoped it was because he was rushing to get him and didn’t have time to type out a reply, Niall rushing – not that was a joke.

Louis snorted at the thought and turned to look up the street, just in time to see Zayn’s car turn into the street. He sighed in relief and backed away from the gutter, because knowing Zayn he would try and hit Louis because he’s a dick.

As soon as the car pulled up in front of him, Louis didn’t hesitate to open the back door and climb in and it wasn’t until after he had closed the door that he noticed he wasn’t alone in the back. He tensed immediately at the sight of the long legs, clad in a familiar pair of board shorts. Louis swallowed harshly and sat right up against the door and away from Harry, whose face he hadn’t bothered looking up at.

“Lou? Louis?” 

Louis blinked out of his thoughts and looked to Niall who had turned around to face him in the passenger seat wearing a bright smile.

“Going home? And why’d you run off! You missed the best part” the Irishman said with a wide grin as he bopped excitedly in his seat.

Louis could only manage a small nod, which Zayn had obviously caught because then the car was moving and Niall was no longer looking at him and instead playing around with the stereo. Louis hadn’t even noticed that he was shaking, not until a large hand clamped around his arm.

“Hi kitten” was breathed into his ear as Harry slid over closer to him, having not bothered about putting a seatbelt on.

Louis ignored him and instead turned his head so that he was looking out the window instead, trying not to think about Harry’s fight that he had witnessed back at the gym and that the hand that was currently on him could do some real damage. He didn’t want to think about that or how he could possibly be on the receiving end if he pushed Harry hard enough.

“Ignoring me? That’s not very nice” Harry tutted, letting his hand wander from Louis’ arm down to the other boy’s thigh and giving it a hard squeeze. “just you wait, kitten” he laughed darkly before turning to face the front.

Louis wanted to push him away and tell him to keep his dirty hands to himself, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. He was scared and the threat just made him feel even worse. 

**

Louis must have fell asleep because when he came to he was being carried into a room that definitely wasn’t his and put into a bed that was too comfortable to be his own. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and looked around to see a figure stripping down; the sight made Louis blush and look away, even though he couldn’t actually see anything due to the lack of light in the room. 

It wasn’t until he looked back over and saw the head of curls that he became aware of where he was and who he was with. Harry had touched him, had picked him up and carried him. He was in Harry’s room.

Harry.

He shivered, not because he wasn’t under the covers but because he was in Harry’s room with him. He couldn’t help but think about everything that could have happened if he hadn’t woken up. 

Would Harry have raped him while he was sleeping? Louis didn’t really know and he couldn’t bear to even think about it.  
Louis sat up quickly, but at the same time tried to be as quiet as possible not wanting to alert Harry, who was now looking out the window. 

He slid off the bed and tiptoed across the room, avoiding the things on the ground and over to the door. He quickly pulled it open and ran out, not even bothering to stop it from banging against the wall. As soon as he was out of the room, Louis ran down the hallway and out to the kitchen and living room area.

He didn’t know where he was or what he was going to do once he got out; he just knew that he couldn’t stay here. Not with Harry.

Louis spotted the front door and ran over to it, gripping the handle and twisting it and kept twisting it but it wasn’t unlocking or opening. Louis bashed against the door and started to cry, not even noticing Harry who had been standing and watching the whole thing.

Louis’ heart was beating rapidly as he finally looked over and noticed Harry and just stared wide eyed at him.

“Why am I here? Where is Niall?” he asked, sounding panicked.

Harry just shrugged and made his way over to Louis, taking his hand off of the doorknob.

“You’re here because you fell asleep and Niall is with Zayn at Zayn’s apartment” he said slowly.

Louis took a second to take in what Harry had just told him. What he couldn’t understand was why he was at Harry’s when he had asked to go home; couldn’t they have just woken him up once they were there?

“But don’t you live with Zayn?”

Harry laughed at that and just shook his head and instead of replying took Louis by the arm and tugged him back towards the hallway. Louis pulled back against the tug, which only caused Harry to tug harder until Louis followed him.

Louis followed him right up until they were standing outside of Harry’s bedroom. He didn’t want to sleep in there, especially with Harry – honestly, he didn’t want to be here at all. It made him uncomfortable, being alone with Harry in his apartment was bad enough, but to share a bed with him? that was out of the question.

“M’not sleeping in there” he told him, staring straight at Harry’s bed.

“You don’t get a choice, kitten” and then he was being dragged back into the room and shoved hard towards the bed while Harry shut the door.

Louis just stood there staring down at the bed, a bed that has probably had over twenty more people in it and violated so many more times. It made him feel nauseas, but before he got the chance to even pretend to be sick hands were on his waist and his shirt was being dragged up and then pulled over his head. Louis wasn’t even sure why he had allowed it, but he did.

He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was scared of what the outcome would be if he didn’t allow it or because he actually wanted to know what it felt like to have Harry’s bare chest pressed up against his back. Louis had always had a thing for skin-on-skin and now wasn’t an exception.

Louis fell pliant against Harry’s muscled chest, allowing the older lad to run his hands over his own body.

“So beautiful, kitten” he breathed out, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck and kissing him there, resting his hands on Louis’ lower abdomen.

Louis didn’t respond, just pulled himself out of Harry’s hold and away from him completely after realizing what he was doing and allowing the other boy to do to him. He turned around to face Harry and cleared his throat.

“You stay on your side and keep your hands to yourself” he warned before turning back around and undoing his jeans and pushing them down before kicking them off completely, leaving him in only his tight red briefs. Why had he gone with these again?

Oh that’s right, operation find a giant cock.

Louis rolled his eyes at himself, ignoring Harry who had stepped a bit closer while he was stripping himself of his jeans and pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped in, promptly covering himself from view.

“Your ass looked great in those jeans the other day, but in those briefs?” Harry said, breathing out a whine as he took a hold of his semi through his boxers, showing Louis what he had done to him.

Louis shrugged and rolled over onto his side.

“Better fix that before you get in here” was all he said before closing his eyes.

And if he heard the sound of Harry removing his boxers before getting into bed beside him, he didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, hey look a quick update! (sort of)
> 
> i planned on updating yesterday but then i ended up going to the beach and yeah, so that ruined my plans.  
> ANYWAYS! what did you all think of the midnight memories music vid!? i loved it tbh. :D
> 
> no smut in this chapter because my family were in the room at the time when i was writing this and awkward. but it will definitely be in the next one, i'll make sure of it! 
> 
> let me know what you think, i love to hear your feedback!
> 
> in other news i've started a dark!louis fic, not sure if i want to post it or not though. decisions, decisions. :b
> 
> thank you all to those who have left kudos, comments etc. it means a lot <3
> 
> next update will be either tuesday or wednesday <3


	10. hands and knees

Louis woke up dazed and confused, he didn’t even remember going to sleep last night. Although it was still dark, so maybe he hadn’t been asleep for long at all. He was still lying on his side and facing away from Harry, Harry who was snoring adorably behind him on the other side of the bed. Louis couldn’t help but let his lips curve up into somewhat of a smile at the sounds and rolled over so that he was on his beck, turning his head to look over at the other boy.

Awake he looked scary and mildly intimidating, even more so now that Louis had actually witnessed what he was capable of. But sleeping? He looked so innocent, he didn’t look anything like someone who threw punches for a living and forced people to give him handies. Normal, he looked normal and maybe if they had met under different circumstances, Louis might have been interested and might have even given him a handie without being forced. 

He does have a nice cock after all, uncut and just perfect or as perfect as a cock can be.

With a soft sigh, Louis turned onto his side so that he was facing Harry fully. He didn’t know why he felt so intrigued to learn more about the curly haired boy in front of him, but he just did. He shouldn’t though, shouldn’t want to learn more about someone who almost raped him, scares him and just fuck, Louis didn’t know, didn’t understand any of it.

He timidly reached his hand out and ran his fingers through the thick curls absentmindedly, his hand stilled suddenly as Harry shifted and turned his head so he was facing the opposite direction. Louis couldn’t help but stare; he looked so vulnerable and just made Louis want to coo about how adorable he was. But he couldn’t, because Harry wasn’t adorable or anything of the sort. He was a monster, not the kind you find under your bed or in your closet, but the ones who lurk in the dark corners in a street, hidden away from the light of the street lamps.

Louis would have much preferred the monster under his bed if he was being honest.

He trailed his fingertips down the expanse of Harry’s neck, smiling in satisfaction at the small noise of appreciation, pleasure, something? Left the other boy’s lips. He trailed them across his collarbone, over the swallow tattoos and then finally trailing them down, stopping just before the blanket that covered his navel and down. Louis had to fight back a noise of irritation. He was aware Harry very naked underneath the blanket which he happened to be under also, he wanted to continue his journey down because he knew what was waiting for him at the end; but he couldn’t. 

Harry was asleep and it just didn’t feel right, like he would be on the same level as Harry. Louis didn’t take advantage of anyone, no matter who they were or whether or not he liked them and that included Harry. He wasn’t about to just cop a feel while the other was out cold. It was very wrong for him to even consider it.

He disgusted himself.

He pulled his hand back, running his fingers through his own unruly mess of hair before finally deciding to get up. He wasn’t quite sure what the time was, but he just needed to leave. Sleeping Harry was starting to mess with his head and god, he had called him adorable for crying out loud and maybe he hadn’t said it out loud, but thinking it was just as bad.

Louis sat up and pushed the blankets off of himself as he sat up, making sure to not disturb the other boy. He turned around and planted his feet on the carpeted floor as he looked around for the jeans he had been wearing the night before, he could’ve sworn he had taken them off right there, just a little away from where he was sitting on the bed, but they weren’t there now and neither was his shirt or his shoes. He scratched as his head in thought, because what could have happened to his clothes? Unless someone broke in while they were asleep and decided they liked Louis’ clothes and took them?

Impossible.

“what are ya doin’ up? S’early?”

Louis jumped at the sound of the raspy, deep voice and turned his head to look over at a half awake Harry who was staring back at him in mild confusion. Louis shook his head and stood up from the bed, ignoring the unpleasant groan he got from Harry.

“Looking for my clothes” he replied sharply as he looked around the floor, his eyes landed on the shorts Harry had been wearing last night but other than that the floor was bare. 

He turned around to face a smug looking and very awake Harry who was now lying with his hands behind his head, smirking at him. Louis was confused for a second before it finally clicked.

“Where the fuck did you put my clothes you curly haired fuck!?” he demanded, stomping his foot for added affect. Grimacing at the fact he had sworn twice in one sentence.

Harry didn’t respond, instead his gaze lowered from Louis’ face down to his crotch, causing Louis to drop his hands in front of it. Hoping he had been quick enough so that the other didn’t notice his semi. It was the real reason he had wanted to leave, so that he could go home and have a nice slow wank and just be lazy for the rest of the day and to get away from Harry, but apparently he wasn’t even going to be getting to do that. Not unless he was willing to catch a cab in his tight briefs. Maybe he might even get a free ride. 

“You don’t want to give me my clothes? Fine, that’s fine” he told him, backing away from the bed and towards the bedroom door. It was obvious Harry hadn’t caught onto his plan because he was still lying there with a smirk.

“I can still get a cab, maybe even for free! Thanks for the bed!” he said quickly as he turned and opened the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut behind him in hopes to slow down Harry.

It reminded him of what had happened last night, how he had ran from the room and to the door. Except this time he wasn’t upset or scared, just determined. This meant he might actually have more of a chance getting the door open this time. He ignored the angered yells of his name coming from Harry and sprinted to the front door; he quickly got down to business to sliding the lock across with shaky hands and pulled the door open.

He wanted to do a little victory dance, but he didn’t have time and with the loud sounds of Harry running through the apartment, Louis got as far as the steps before he was being dragged back towards the apartment by an arm around his waist. His breathing was heavy and if his body didn’t feel as tired as it did he would have kicked and screamed, maybe even punched a little too. 

“Like I would let you outside in only those” Harry snorted as he literally dumped Louis on the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of it with his hands rested on his knees.

Louis quickly sat up with his legs folded underneath him and his arms crossed over his chest, looking anywhere but at Harry. He knew for a fact that Harry would have gotten to him before he had even gotten the door open if he had been wearing pants, seeing as he had obviously taken the time to put some on.

“What do you want from me?” he asked quietly, still refusing to look at the other boy, instead looking down at the floor.

He flinched as suddenly a hand was in front of him, but instead of slapping it away he watched it closely, curious as to what Harry was up to. His face was forced up by the hand on his chin; Harry was now a lot closer than before. Louis couldn’t keep his eyes on his face though, not when Harry’s stomach was tensing and showing off just how ripped he was, causing Louis to gulp rather loudly.

His gaze flickered up to Harry’s face to see him licking his plump bottom lip and god, Louis couldn’t admit out loud just how much he wanted to have those lips wrapped around him and other places that should be left unsaid. 

“I thought we already covered this, kitten”

And yeah, they had. But Louis still couldn’t understand why Harry wanted him out of everyone else. He was just a poor uni student after all and god it all seemed so cliché. What was Harry expecting? A relationship? He was definitely not going to get that from Louis.

“you want me?” he asked quietly, sounding unsure.

The grin he got in response answered that but it still seemed a little weird to Louis, but he didn’t get a chance to voice his thoughts because then Harry’s lips were on his and surprisingly, they were soft. He tilted his head slightly as he answered the kiss, it was slow and gentle nothing like he thought it would be. He shouldn’t be kissing back, he should be pushing him away and asking for his clothes and leaving, but instead he found himself parting his lips and letting Harry deepen the kiss. He couldn’t help but like the way Harry’s tongue felt against his own, nor could he stop himself from wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pulling him closer. 

It all seemed so very wrong, yet right and he had no idea why.

Louis unfolded his legs from underneath himself without breaking the kiss and curled his fingers into the curls at the back of Harry’s head, lightly tugging on them for him to come forward. But instead of that, he wrapped his arms underneath Louis and picked him up as he stood up. Louis happily wrapping his legs around him without question and let Harry carry him to his room? He didn’t know he was too engrossed in the kiss to care.

The only time the kiss broke was when Harry dropped him onto the bed, but it was only for a second because Harry was hovering over him and kissing him again. Louis didn’t know why he was letting this happen, or how far he was going to let this go before he stopped them. He just knew he wanted Harry, everything was Harry.

 _HarryHarryHarry_ , he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Can’t wait to get you out of these” Harry mumbled against his lips, snapping the waistband of Louis’ briefs for emphasis.

And what, what? He pushed against Harry’s chest roughly until he finally got the hint.

“What are you talking about? I’m not getting naked and we’re definitely not doing anything that involves being naked” he explained, pointing between himself and Harry, his breathing heavy and fast.

The kiss took a lot out of him, okay.

Harry was suddenly over him again, kissing his neck and mumbling things that Louis couldn’t make out because Harry was palming him through his briefs and god it felt so good to have someone else’s hand on him. He bucked his hips up in response, lying back against the bed.

He didn’t know how desperate he was to have someone else touch him until now, he didn’t even care that it was Harry who was doing the touching. He just knew he wanted _moremoremore_.

“god, fuck Harry” he moaned out, curling his hands into the sheets as Harry continued to suck on his neck. “just hurry the fuck up already” he breathed out, shoving against Harry’s shoulder.

He knew if they didn’t hurry up and get to it he’d be finished before Harry even removed his boxers. It has been awhile since he’s been with someone and god, he just couldn’t get over how much he had been missing out on. To think that a second ago he was pushing Harry away and now he was practically spreading his legs for him, god he felt like such a slut.

Louis looked down at Harry who was slowly inching Louis’ briefs down to his thighs, seeing Harry stare at his cock so intently and have his face so close to it was like being teased, except not. He had to force his hips to stay down against the bed, he so badly wanted to lift them up and seek out the friction he needed. It didn’t seem fair that Harry got to rut against his leg while he got nothing.

But before he could whine and show just how impatient he could really be, Harry had his hand wrapped around the base of him and was flicking his wrist in a way that had Louis tugging on the bedding and breathing out whiney moans.

He sounded so fucking needy, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Look at you kitten, all spread out for me” Harry whispered, looking straight up at Louis and making eye contact with him. “I bet you want my cock, want it buried deep in you. You want me to fuck you, don’t you kitten?” he asked, leaning down and licking over the tip with a smirk.

Louis just moaned in response, squeezing his eyes shut as Harry’s hand bought him closer to the edge. He didn’t want to cum, not yet. Not until Harry was inside of him. His lips parted as he opened his eyes and looked down at Harry.

“G-gonna cum, if you don’t stop” he whined, looking down at Harry pleadingly. 

For a second Louis thought that Harry wasn’t going to stop and it even looked like he was about to take him into his mouth and Louis wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle that. But suddenly Harry’s grip on him was gone, along with Harry himself. For a second Louis thought that Harry was actually going to leave him like that. 

Leave him high and fucking dry, Louis would kill him.

But then Harry was back and very naked, he sat a few items down on the bed beside Louis and just stood there staring down at him, as if he was trying to decide how he wanted him. To be honest, Louis didn’t really care what position they were in, he just wanted a cock in him

“Turn over, hands and knees”

It wasn’t said nicely or even teasingly like Louis expected, but more of a demand and threatening. It sort of scared Louis, so he sat up with wide eyes and pushed his boxers off the rest of the way before turning over like Harry had asked. 

If he wasn’t hard he would have refused, but he couldn’t – not in this state at least.

Louis just stayed there like that for a second, too scared to complain or whine about how slow Harry was being. He knew Harry was there though, still standing behind him and just staring. He could feel his eyes on him and he wasn’t sure whether he was more creeped out by it or excited that his ass could hold someone’s attention for so long.

Seconds ticked by and Louis was sure that there was going to be no dick in ass happening, but then there were hands on the back of his thighs and sliding up and around, settling on the inner side and giving a light push. Louis opened his legs more obediently, mainly because he couldn’t wait anymore.

A hand moved from his thigh, while the other moved up and over his ass in slow circles. Louis watched as an item from beside him was taken, the lube he recognized.

He bit down on his lip in anticipation, listening for the familiar click of the lid as the lube was opened followed by the not so pleasant squirting sound. The lube was clicked shut and Louis found himself curling his fingers in the sheet below as he waited, waited to feel the burn of being opened and the stretch of Harry’s long fingers pushing into him. He wanted three, maybe four in him and working him open; preparing him for the monster he calls a cock.

He wanted it; he wanted him and just didn’t know why.

Louis gasped as the cold substance made contact with his warm skin, he felt Harry’s hand move to spread his cheeks apart and put himself completely on show for him. Before he could pull away completely and change his mind, a finger was circling his hole and Harry being the fucking tease he is was slipping the tip of his finger in only to pull it back out, causing Louis to whine in response.

It doesn’t take long though, for Harry to get impatient and then he’s pushing his finger in and pressing kisses to Louis’ ass. He starts off slowly; working his finger in and out and even curls the tip a bit. Louis responds by pushing himself back against it and moaning quite loudly and he should be embarrassed by how desperate he’s coming off, but he can’t, he doesn’t care.

Harry slips in another finger, working them both in and out, making sure to stretch him properly. He’s definitely not doing this half assed and Louis wasn’t sure whether he was happy about that or not. He’s gasping and moaning, tugging on the sheets and trying to keep himself from touching himself.

He looks over his shoulder at Harry for the first time since getting into the position. “Please, _please_ I c-can’t” he pleads, rocking his hips back against Harry’s fingers. He knew that if Harry didn’t get in him now, he was going to lose it.

Harry must have understood though, because his fingers were no longer inside of Louis and he watched as Harry leaned over and took the condom from beside him. He wished he could have put it on him, rolled it down and maybe give his cock a tug or two while he’s at it. But right now, he was just set on getting fucked. He turned his head to face forward again, still rocking his hips slightly while he waited. 

The bed dips behind him as Harry gets on and kneels behind him, looking down behind him, he can see Harry stroking himself, working the extra lube onto the condom. Louis knows he’s not prepped enough, that he should have let Harry work him open with three fingers. But he really couldn’t have waited any longer.

Louis lets his eyes fall shut as Harry lines himself up, rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole, teasing him. Louis lets out a breathy moan, pushing his hips back in response. He wasn’t going to go as long as begging for it, although he would never admit it but he would have.

He tenses as Harry starts pushing in, his large hand moving to grip Louis’ hip to keep him still. He breathes out slowly, letting himself relax as Harry continues to push his cock in inch by inch until he’s bottomed out. Louis moans at the full feeling, he swears he’s never had someone so endowed as Harry before – not that he would ever tell him that. He rocks his hips back and forth experimentally, before giving Harry a nod to let him know its okay to move.

Harry doesn’t waste any time and starts to move his hips, his other hand going over to Louis’ other hip and gripping it as he snaps his hips forward. Louis rocks his own hips back and forth, meeting Harry’s thrusts. They aren’t in rhythm; they’re rather sloppy as they move together. But neither complain nor say anything as they move against each other, trying to reach their peak.

Louis’ moaning breathlessly, when his arms give way and he’s lying face first on the mattress. He doesn’t have the energy to push himself back up and instead stays there like that. 

“Close” he moans, moving his hand down and wrapping it around himself, he twists his wrist and strokies himself at the same pace Harry is fucking into him. He’s whining and making all sorts of whimpering noises as he flicks his wrist faster, bringing himself closer to the edge.

He looks over his shoulder at Harry and their eyes meet. 

With one last flick of his wrist, Louis cries and out is coming with a moan and fuck is he coming hard. He squeezes his eyes closed and continues stroking himself through his orgasm. 

He hears Harry grunt a few seconds after, followed by the stuttering of his hips and Louis’ sure he just came as well. They’re both panting and neither have moved, Harry is softening inside of him while Louis takes his hand off of himself, wincing at how sensitive he is.

Harry slips out of him and is moving off the bed, Louis lays down flat against the bed before rolling over so that he’s on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Louis couldn’t move, his limbs felt heavy with exhaustion and he just couldn’t bring himself to move and get up to clean himself or to even put on his briefs on again. Harry though, Harry was up and doing whatever the fuck he was doing as soon as they were finished which confused Louis a little. Like he could sort of understand getting up to put the condom in the bin and all that but it didn’t seem like he planned to come back to bed anytime soon. 

He sat up slowly and looked around for any sign of his briefs, which were beside him but still too far away. Just as he was about to reach out and get them, Harry came back in and stood at the door in the nude just staring at Louis expectantly.

“I thought you would have been dressed by now”

And oh, okay.

Louis pulled on his briefs with great difficulty and avoided looking over at Harry who hadn’t moved. “I um, I don’t know where the rest of my clothes are?” he said quietly.

He could see Harry moving but still made no move to look at him, mostly out of shame. He startled as his clothes were thrown at him, not beside him but at him and he didn’t know why, but that hurt. He pulled on his shirt and stood up to pull on his jeans and slipped on his shoes that Harry had thrown down on the floor in front of him.

Cuddling was obviously not on the agenda today.

“Thanks, you can leave now”

Didn’t he say he wanted him before? Louis was actually stupid enough to believe that he meant want as in to keep, date not just for a quick fuck. Which was really stupid of him, was he really that naïve to think that after how many days that harry would want someone like him like that? God, he didn’t even like harry in that way and yet he was upset over it.

Louis shook his head to clear his thoughts and finally looked up to see Harry staring at him with his arms folded over his chest, as soon as he noticed Louis staring he gestured with his head towards the front door. Louis could only nod.

He dragged his feet all the way out of the room and down the hallway; half hoping Harry would ask him to come back for a cuddle or something. But after hearing the bedroom door slam, he knew that that was out of the question.

With one last look around the apartment, he opened the door and left without a single glance back towards it or the apartment complex altogether. He didn’t even bother calling for a cab and instead walked the entire fifteen minutes to his own and if he cried, no one was around to see.

He was just a quick fuck and that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, okay um. let's just ignore the super awkward, badly written smut, yeah?
> 
> it's long and i hope it makes up for how long it has taken me to actually get it up. i hope you all enjoyed it and yeah, let me know if there's any grammar mistakes etcetc.
> 
> let me know what you think and yeah, see you next saturday!  
> i love you all <3
> 
> tumblr: [hazkisslou](http://hazkisslou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
